I Like the Bartender
by NYKIDDO
Summary: No humans aloud! Well, that is unless you work there. Edward and Bella meet at an all vampire bar. Rated M for language.
1. Intro

**BPOV**

"Hey, sweet thang, how you doing?" a disgusting guy said when he walked up to the bar.

I rolled my eyes. "What can I get for you?" I asked. This kind of thing happens to normal bartenders, but the thing at this bar is when he said "sweet thang" he really went I was sweet.

You see, I use to be a normal human girl, but then I got involved with the wrong people. Now, I'm working as a bartender for a vampire only bar.

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**EPOV**

How did I end up here again? Oh yeah, Alice. My sister Alice decided that we should check out this all vampire bar called Fang. I wasn't too excited about it. Emmett on the other hand was ecstatic.

"We gunna drink it up tonight, bitches!" he yelled as we got into the car. I chuckled and drove us to Seattle.

….

We got to the door and the bouncer looked at us. "Let me see your arm," he said. He took our arms, smelled our wrists and then stamped our hands. Then he let us in.

"What the hell was that about?" Rose asked.

"He wanted to make sure we were vampires," I said, "The stamp means we've been checked."

"How do you know that?" Emmett asked.

"He read his mind, dumbass," Jasper said.

"Oh yeah," he said. I rolled my eyes and took a table. We were sitting there for about five minutes when the most beautiful women I've even seen walked over. She had long brown wavy hair and brown captivating eyes.

"Can I get you guys anything?" she asked. Her voice was beautiful.

That's when I smelt her. She smelt so good. She was human. Why would a human work here? "Are you human?" I asked suddenly.

The beautiful girl looked at me. "Yes," she said.

"And you know what we are?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

She smiled and it almost took my breath away. "No," she said. She took our orders and then walked back to the counter.

"Was she scared?" I asked Jasper.

"No," he said, "It's weird."

I looked at her and tried to read her mind, but I couldn't. "I can't read her mind," I said.

"Seriously?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," I said. This girl just became a lot more interesting. I had to know more about her.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Hey, Bella," John, one of the other bartenders, said, "Can you check my tables for me?"

"Yeah," I said. _Not that I was doing anything, _I thought. I knew it was best not to mess with the vampires. Even if I could take care of myself, it just wasn't the best idea.

I walked out to go to some of his tables, but when I looked up I stopped. Sitting at the first table was the most gorgeous vampire I've ever seen. I know that vampires are naturally beautiful, but the guy was just… drop dead gorgeous! (No pun intended)

I walked over to the table. "Can I get you guys anything?" I asked

They all stared at me for a minute. I get this a lot, working at a vampire bar when I'm human, they tend to ask questions. "Are you human?" the gorgeous guy asked suddenly.

I looked at him. "Yes," I said.

"And you know what we are?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Are you afraid?"

I smiled, this was something I got daily, more like hourly, "No," I answered honestly. Then I took their orders and returned to the counter. I hope I get to see him again.

**EPOV**

I was supposed to be having a good time with my siblings, but I couldn't pay attention to anything but that beautiful bartender. I watched her make drinks and gracefully walk around the room.

I decided to go get a drink just so I could talk to her. I sat at the bar and she walked over and smiled. "What can I get you?" she asked.

I thought for a minute, "What do you recommend?" I asked.

"Well, I can't exactly drink any of these drink," she said with a smirk, "But I've heard that the Bloody Mary is good."

"I'll take that then," I said. I watched her as she made my drink. That's when something weird happened. She almost dropped one of the bottles she picked up. Right before the bottle hit the floor, it was in her hand again. Then she finished making the drink like nothing ever happened.

She placed the drink in front of me. I took a sip and then I looked at her. "How did you do that?" I asked.

"I mixed things?" she said with a chuckle.

"No," I said, "That bottle. You almost dropped it."

She looked at me for a minute. "No I didn't," she said.

"Yes you did," I said, "And I can't read your mind. I don't get it."

She smiled. "There are a lot of things you don't get about me," she said. Then she walked away.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I can't believe he saw me use my powers. I mean, vampires here see it all the time. I just don't like when they do, because then I get asked like 200 questions that I don't answer.

That day when I was leaving work I saw the gorgeous guy waiting for me outside. "You know," I said, "Stalking is against the law, even if you are a vampire."

He smirked. "Well, if they put me in jail I can easily break out," he said.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "Did you need something?" I asked.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" he asked.

"I work in a vampire bar," I said, "I'm used to it."

"But why do you work there if you're human?" he asked.

I smiled at him, "It's a secret," I said.

"I'm going to figure you out."

"Good luck, Edward."

He stopped walking and looked at me. "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways." I kept walking.

"Can I at least know you name!" he called after me.

I turned and started walking backwards, smiling at him. "Bella," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Edward. He's so determined to figure me out. I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or scared. Well… he is hot, so I guess I'll just stick with flattered for now.

That night I dreamt of Edward. We were in some kind of meadow, and the scary thing was he knew my secret.

I jumped and woke up. "You okay?" a voice said.

I screamed and looked to my left. Edward was sitting in a chair in the corner. "How do you get in?" I asked.

"I followed you home," he said, "I wanted to make sure you got home okay."

"Still didn't answer my question," I said. He raised an eyebrow. "How did you get in?"

He rolled his eyes. "Bella," he said, "I'm a vampire, I have my ways." Then he smirked. "It's my turn to ask questions."

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yup," he said, "What were you dreaming about?"

"Why does it matter?" I asked.

"Because you kept saying my name," he said.

I froze and stared at him. "No I didn't," I finally said.

He laughed, "Well, my name is Edward," he said, "And I believe you sighed Edward at least 5 times."

I groaned and climbed out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and Edward followed me. "It was nothing," I said.

He came up behind me, "Tell me," he said in my ear.

I looked into his eyes, hypnotized by his beauty. Just as I was about to answer I heard the front door open.

**EPOV**

I was staring into Bella's eyes when the front door opened. "Bella," a male voice said.

Then I saw Aro walk in. He looked at this, "What's going on here?" he asked.

Bella jumped away from me. "Hey, Dad," she said.

I looked at her. "Dad?" I asked.

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Previously**_

_Then I saw Aro walk in. He looked at this, "What's going on here?" he asked._

_Bella jumped away from me. "Hey, Dad," she said._

_I looked at her. "Dad?" I asked._

**BPOV**

Shit… This isn't good. "Dad," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said, "Why is the Cullen boy here?"

"Can you knock!" I asked.

"No!" he said, "You're my daughter."

"This is my house!" I said, "I pay the bills!"

He looked at Edward and then looked at me. "I'll just come back," he said. He looked back at Edward for a second before turning back to me. "Call me."

Once he left I looked back at Edward. "Sorry," I said.

"Wanna explain?" he asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

He smirked a little, "Not really," he said.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not human," I said.

"I kind of figured that," he said, "But it doesn't make any sense. You smell like a human. Your scent is stronger than any human I've ever smelt. "He lifted my wrist to his nose. "Mouthwatering." I chuckled and pulled my wrist away from him. He raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't scare you?"

"Not really," I said, "I'm a hybrid."

"A what?" he asked.

"Hybrid," I said, "It means that I'm half human, half vampire."

He was quiet for a minute, "So Aro is your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "That's why I work at the bar. Aro owns it and its way of keeping an eye on me."

"Is that how you moved the bottle?" I was quiet for a minute and then nodded. "Why did you just tell me that?"

"Because no one's suppose to know. It's to keep me safe. When I turn 19 I become immortal."

"How old are you?"

"18."

"It's okay, I'll protect you." I smiled. "So what kind of cool powers do you have?"

I chuckled. "Almost anything that involves my mind. Like I can move things with my mind. I can make a mental shield. Things like that."

"Is that why I can't read your mind?"

I smirk. "Probably."

"Well, this is great. The one time I like a girl she's the daughter of the most power vampire ever." He said it like he was mad, but I could tell he was kidding.

I smiled, "You like me?"

He smiled back, "Maybe." Then he leaned down and kissed me.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

The next day I was at work when I saw Edward walk in. I felt my breathing stop. He always had the effect on me.

He walked up to the counter and smiled at me. I smiled back, "What can I get for you, Mr. Cullen?" I asked.

"Hummm," he said thoughtfully, "How about a date?"

"I'm not sure," I said, "I think we're all out of those."

He laughed, "Go a date with me tomorrow night," he said.

I smiled, "Sure," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I picked Bella from her house. I was so nervous. If I had a heart, it would probably be beating out of my chest.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked after a couple minutes.

I looked at her and smiled, "It's a surprise," I said.

She frowned. "But I want to know."

I laughed. "To bad, love," I said. Love? Where did that come from? I couldn't love her already. Could I?

"Fine," she said.

…..

I pulled up to the meadow and opened the door for her. "Wow," she said, "This is beautiful."

"Not as good as my view," I said, looking at her. She looked at me and smiled.

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

That night Bella fell asleep at my house with her head on my chest. Bella asleep in my arms was the best view I've ever seen. She looked so peaceful lying there. I leaned down and kissed her head and she cuddled closer. I smiled to myself. God I love this girl.

….

Later that day I was sitting at the bar of Bella's job. I watched as she glided around the bar, helping all of the customers.

Then she stopped suddenly and started talking to someone. After that she turned to me and smiled and walked over to where I was. "She was like the 5th one tonight to tell me that there was a guy at the bar staring at me," she said, "Enjoying the view?"

I smiled at her, "Very much," I said.

She laughed but then in the middle of her laughter someone came up to the counter. "Look who it is," they said, "Isabella, you are one hard girl to find."

Bella's face turn pale and she took a step back. "What are you doing here, James?"

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**Previously**_

_She laughed but then in the middle of her laughter someone came up to the counter. "Look who it is," they said, "Isabella, you are one hard girl to find."_

_Bella's face turn pale and she took a step back. "What are you doing here, James?"_

**BPOV**

"Well, my love," he said, "I'm here for you."

I stepped back again. "How did you find me?" I asked.

He laughed. "Once I knew your dad worked here it was obvious," he said.

"Who the heck are you?" Edward asked.

James looked at him, "I'm James," James said.

"Obviously, dumbass!" Edward said, "But why are you looking for my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend," James said looking at me, "You never lean to stay away from the vamps, do you?"

"I am a vampire," I said.

"Half," he said.

"Security!" I finally yelled. The guards came over to drag him out.

"You really think having your security drag me out is going to help you?" James laughed, "I'll be back, Isabella."

As soon as he was out of sight Edward turned to me, "What the hell was that?" he asked. I didn't say anything. "Bella?" he asked, "Are you okay?" Then I couldn't hear or see anything. All I saw was black.

**EPOV**

"BELLA!" I yelled. I ran over to her, everyone crowding around.

"What happened?" Aro asked, running in.

"Some guy named James was here," I said, "And as soon as security took him away Bella fainted."

"Fuck," he mumbled, "Carry her to my office."

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her to Aro's office. "Who's this James guy?" I asked.

"Bella will tell you the story," Aro said, "That's not my place…. But I need a favor."

"What?" I asked.

"Keep Bella save for a while," he said, "Have her stay at your house or something so James doesn't find her."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because you care about my daughter."

"…. Good reason."

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**BPOV**

I woke up in a huge bed. I looked around at the room. The room was huge. There was CD's lining the walls and the walls were just windows.

Then I rolled over and saw Edward beside me. "Hey…" I said.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My room," he said, "Your dad asked me to bring you here after you blacked out." I nodded. We were both quiet. I moved my head so it was on his chest. He sighed and kissed my head.

"Bella?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Who's James?" he asked. I froze. I knew he was going to eventually ask, I just didn't want to talk about it. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No," I said, "It's okay…. James was a guy I dated. He found out what I was and he went insane. He's been trying to get me ever since."

"Just because you're a hybrid?" he asked.

"He wanted to change me himself. He wanted a part of him in my veins…. He's crazy…"

"Obviously…. I thought you were gunna say he abused you or something." I froze a little. "Wait…. He didn't hurt you…. Did he Bella?" I rolled up the sleeve on my shirt. So he could see the marks arm. He grabbed my wrist. "Bella, what the hell is that?"

"He tried to change me himself…"

"But that could kill you."

"He didn't care… He just wanted me to be like him."

"So what happened…?"

"One of my friends showed up and sucked the venom out."

He pulled me close to him. "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said softly.

"I never told anyone that…" I felt tears in my eyes.

"Shhhh," Edward said, "It's okay."

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

**EPOV**

Bella and I were sitting down stairs on the couch when Alice bounced into the living room. "We should go on a road trip!" she said.

I looked at her, "Alice," I said, "What do you not understand about hiding someone? If we bring her out there that's just feeding her to him." Bella froze a little. I kissed her head. "Sorry," I murmured, "Poor choice of words."

"No," Alice said, "I think it's a good idea. Then it will be harder for him to find her. Eventually he'll look here." She did have a point. "Bella should call Aro to see what he thinks."

I looked at Bella. "What do you think?" I said.

She shrugged, "Makes sense," she said. She left the room to call her father. "He said it's a good idea," Bella said when she returned.

"YAY!" Alice said.

I laughed. "Oh god," I said.

….

Bella and I took my car and everyone else took Emmett's Hummer. Bella was silently holding my hand in-between us when he phone rang.

_A full moon shinin' bright  
>Edge of the water; we were feelin' alright<br>Back down a country road  
>The girls are always hot, and the beer is ice cold<em>

_Cadillac, horns on the hood  
>My buddy Frankie had his dad hook him up good<br>Girls smile when we roll by  
>They hop in the back, and we cruise to the river side<em>

_(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna grow up<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>Never gonna slow down<br>(Whoa-oh)  
>We were shinin' like lighters in the dark<br>In the middle of a rock show  
>(Whoa-oh)<em>_  
><em>_We were doin' it right  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>We were comin' alive  
>(Whoa-oh)<br>Yeah, caught up in a Southern summer, barefoot, blue jean night___

She answer the phone really fast. "Hey," she said. "I'm fine, John." "If I was dead how would I talk to you?" Then she laughed and I couldn't help but smile. "You're a dumbass." She said. Then she rolled her eyes. "Love ya."

I turned to her, "Who was that?" I asked.

"John," she said, "We work together. We're kinda close though."

"Oh," I said, "What up with the ringtone?"

She laughed. "I just makes me think of him," she said.

"Do I have a ringtone?"

She looked at me, "Yes."

I smirked. "What is it?"

"It's a secret," she said.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called her phone.

_You said "Hey,  
>What's your name? "<br>It took one look  
>And now I'm not the same<br>Yeah you said "Hey."  
>And since that day<br>You stole my heart  
>And you're the one to blame<em>

_(Yeah)  
>And that's why I smile<br>It's been a while  
>Since every day and everything has<br>Felt this right  
>And now you turn it all around<br>And suddenly you're all I need  
>The reason why I smile<em>

She took the phone from my hand and hung it up. I smiled at her. "I make you smile?" I asked teasingly. I really was happy about the thought though.

"Do you have a ringtone for me?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"Yes," I said. I saw her start to dial my number from her phone.

_Oh she made us drinks, to drink  
>We drunk 'em, got drunk<br>And then I think she thinks I'm cool  
>She gave me a wink, I winked back<br>And then I think that, we hit it off something proper like..._

_[Chorus (T-Pain):]__  
>I like the bartender<br>(Oh if you're lookin' for me)  
>I'm at the bar with her<br>(Uh-huh, OK)  
>I like the bartender<br>(Yeah if you're lookin' for me)  
>I'm at the bar with her<br>(Oh uh-huh, OK)_

She laughed. "Funny," she said. I smiled and kissed her hand.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**-Barefoot Blue Jean Night by Jake Owen**

**-Smile Avril Lavigne**

**-Bartender by T-Pain**


	13. Chapter 12

**BPOV**

"So where are we going first?" I asked after a little while of driving.

"Disney I think," Edward said.

I smiled, "I love Disney," I said.

He smiled back, "Me too," he said, "We're not going there today though. We're driving to Florida and staying at a Disney hotel and then going there tomorrow."

"Okay," I said.

…

When we walked into the hotel room and it was huge. It didn't even look like a hotel room! It could be its own house! It had a huge living room, three bedrooms, and a balcony.

"Holy shit," I said.

Edward laughed, "I know," he said, "Alice tends to go all out with things."

"Ya think?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed my head before carrying our beds off to one of the rooms and I walked out to the balcony to look around.

I was by myself for a couple minutes before I felt arms go around my waist. "It looks so pretty from up here," I said.

"I think it looks pretty anywhere you are," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled and leaned back to kiss his cheek.

He let my waist go to go turn on some music and a small smile showed up on his lips when the song started. He turned to me, "Do you know this song?" he asked. I shook my head and he smiled, "It makes me think of you." Then he stepped toward me, "Dance with me."

"I can't dance," I said, "I fall a lot."

I smirk, "Would I let you fall?" he asked. I shook my head. "Exactly." He took my head and led me out to the center of the balcony.

He held me close to him and I put my head on his shoulder.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
>I don't know how you do what you do<br>'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
>Makes sense when I'm with you<br>Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
>But it's more than one and one makes two<br>Put aside the math and the logic of it  
>You gotta know you want it too<em>

Then Edward started to sing softly in my ear. "_'Cause I wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold you hand forever. Never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted anyone can tell you you're pretty. You get that all the time, I know you do. But your beauty's deeper than the makeup. And I wanna show you what I see tonight. When I wrap you up. When I kiss your lips I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold you hand forever, Never let you forget it. 'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted. As good as you make me fee, l I wanna make you feel better. Better than your fairy tales. Better than your best dreams. You're more than everything I need. You're all I ever wanted All I ever wanted. And I just wanna wrap you up Wanna kiss your lips. I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine. Wanna hold you hand forever Never let you forget it. Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted. Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel Wanted' Cause you'll always be wanted._"

I felt tears in my eyes as the song ended. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. "Bella," he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

**REVIEW!**

**Song:**

**-Wanted by Hunter Hayes**


	14. Chapter 13

_**Previously**_

_I felt tears in my eyes as the song ended. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to mine. "Bella," he whispered, "I love you, Bella."_

**EPOV**

She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me. I reached out and gently wiped them away. "Really?" she asked softly.

I chuckled, "Yes really, Bella," I said.

She threw herself into my arms, "I love you too, Edward," she said.

I sighed and pulled her close, "Thank God," I said. She laughed, "Let's get you inside, love," I said.

I lifted Bella into my arms and carried her inside, "Sleep, my love," I said.

**Next chapter will be longer.**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

"You excited?" Edward asked as I was literally bouncing in my seat on the way to Disney.

"Yes!" I said.

He laughed and kissed the back of my hand. "God I love you," he said.

I looked at him, "Are you sure he won't find us here?" I asked.

He gave me a serious looked. "I promise nothing will ever happen to you as long as I'm here," he said.

….

We all walked into Disney and started going on rides. After about an hour Emmett yelled, "I want a beer!"

I looked at him, "You know they don't have the beer you like here right?"

"Alice has some stuff in her purse," he said, "Can you mix me a drink?"

I laughed, "Sure," I said.

"Are you using my bartending girlfriend to your advantage?" Edward asked.

"Yup," Emmett said.

While the guys went in to get beers, all the girls waited outside. After a couple minutes I got tired of standing and climbed on top of the big rock.

"Edward's going to flip shit when he sees you up there," Alice said.

"He'll live," I said.

"You won't if you fall," Rose said.

"Yeah I will," I said.

Then the guys came over to where we were. "How did you get up there!" Edward asked when he saw me.

"Told you," Alice said.

I looked at Edward. "I climbed," I said.

He stared at me. "I swear," he said, "You will be the death of me." Then he walked over so he was holding me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making sure you don't fall," he said.

I rolled my eyes and took the beer from Emmett to make his drink. "How did you get this through the bag check?" I asked.

"Alice put it in her bra," Jasper said. I laughed and shook my head.

**REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

Our day went on and we were all having a blast. "I'm going to go to the bathroom," I said, "I'll be right back."

Edward nodded and kissed my head, "Okay," he said.

I walked into the bathroom and then while I was washing my hands I heard the door open. I didn't think anything of it of course, but then I looked into the mirror and saw James. I turned around really fast. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

He smiled that creepy ass smile. "You know what I want," he said.

I backed up a little, "And you really think you'll get what you want?"

"I'm very persistent," he said.

**EPOV**

I was sitting with my brothers and sisters waiting for Bella to get out of the bathroom. We were all laughing when all of a sudden I heard a weird thought… I saw that James guy and he was in walking toward someone. Then I heard _I need to find Edward…_ Bella? I was hearing Bella's thoughts. Is that even possible?

"Bella," I said. Then I ran toward the bathrooms. My family followed me. "James is in there." I said.

I ran in, not caring if there were any other women in there. Emmett ran up and grabbed James and I pulled Bella behind my back. One second Emmett had him up against the wall and the next he was gone. "What the hell!" he yelled.

"It's one of his powers," Bella said from behind me.

I turned to look at her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'm fine." Then her smile fell a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing," she said, "It's just….. How are you able to stand this close to me?"

I frowned and let her go. "I can leave…"

Her eyes widened. "NO! That's not what I meant! I meant that my shields up."

"Isn't it always?" Emmett asked.

"No," Bella said, "My mental shield is but not my physical one. I projected it when James was here. He tried to grab me so I projected it. You shouldn't be able to get this close."

"She's right," Alice said by the door, "I can't step any closer it's like I'm running into a wall."

"I was able to hear your thoughts before too," I said.

She looked shocked. "Can you hear them now?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Maybe it was because I was scared," Bella said.

"Then how am I this close?" I asked.

She smiled a little, "Maybe it's because I love you," she said. Then she kissed me.

"Um…." Emmett said, "Can we get out of the women's room now?"

We all laughed. "Let's go," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

"How do you think he found us here?" I asked as we were leaving the park.

Edward squeezed my hand, "I'm not sure, love," he said. Then I figured it out. I stopped dead in my tracks. That asshole! "What's wrong, Bella," Edward asked.

"I know what he did," I said. I reached into my pocket. "My phones been bugging out lately. I thought it was just nothing, but I bet he's been tracking it." Edward looked pissed. I kissed him softly. "I have an idea" I said, "Stay here." He nodded.

I walked over to where an empty taxi was sitting and stuck the phone to the bottom of the car. Then I walked over to the drive that was standing next to the car. "Excuse me, sir," I said sweetly.

He looked at me and I swear his jaw dropped a little. Every day I got closer to my birthday I started to look more and more like a vampire. I smiled and pushed his jaw shut. "I'll give you $100 if you get in your car and just drive," I said.

"Where to?" he asked.

"As far as $100 takes you," I said, handing him the money. He nodded and got in the car and I walked back over by everyone else.

When I got there Edward pulled me to him and kissed me. Then he pulled away I asked, "What was that for?"

"Your mine," he said, "And if I ever have to hear the kind of things that that guy was thinking about you ever again I swear I'll kill them. Only I can think those things about you."

I smiled. "Bella?" Emmett said, "Did you just use your smoking hot body to get a strange guy to do what you wanted?" Edward smacked him. "OW!"

I laughed. "When you put it like I sound like a whore," I said, "But yes."

"You just became a Cullen," he said, "Welcome to the family." We all laughed.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

Bella's birthday was coming up and I honestly couldn't wait. After this James wouldn't bother us anymore.

Bella was sleeping and I watched her as she slept. That might sound creepy, but she's so beautiful when she sleeps. _I wonder what she wants for her birthday…_

At that moment she rolled over to face me. "Having fun?" she mumbled.

I smiled. "Yup," I said. A small smile formed on her face. "Love?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said softly.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. "You," she said.

I smiled. "Something you don't have," I said.

She smiled back, "That's all I want," she said. Then I figured it out. The perfect gift for Bella.

**Sorry it's short. Also please read this message I got sent:**

"**Urgent!  
>2day I received a msg 4rm a pen name person called 'secret agent codename bob' it said thad fanfic could actually be shut down!<br>Idk I'm nt sure wats happenin but it said 2 spread de word we can't let the goverment shut our lovely fanfic down we fight nd speak up for it I blive in god nd kno thad mircles happen nd fanfic won't be turn down!"  
>Now plz spread de msg we can't let this happen for more info bout this g2 'secret agent codename bob' profile for it<br>Lots of luvz!**


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

I was lying on the floor in our hotel room watching TV with Alice who was lying across the couch. Edward was out hunting and I was mentally counting down the minutes until he'd been gone. So far it's been 130 minutes and 5 seconds.

Then I heard the door open. I breathed a sigh of relief. I looked over at the door and Edward smiled at me. "Wait," he said, "Alice, why is my fiancé on the floor?"

"She wanted to be there!" Alice said.

"It's comfy," I said.

Edward rolled his eyes but then come over and laid with me, resting his head on my stomach. I silently ran my hands through, I watched his eyes close contently. I was so distracted I didn't even hear Alice leave the room.

"Bella?" Edward asked quietly.

"Hmmm?" I murmured.

"Can I ask you a question?" he said.

"Of course," I said.

He turned to look at me. "When you change into a full vampire…. Will it hurt you?"

I smiled sadly and nodded. "Not as much as it hurt when you got changed," I said, "But it will still hurt."

He frowned. "I don't want you to be in pain," he said quietly.

"I know, baby, I won't in pain for that long. It doesn't last as long as it does for you, it will only be for the day."

"So you'll be in pain for your whole birthday?"

I nodded. "But it's okay."

"I want to celebrate your birthday the day before then."

I smiled. "You don't have to do that."

He smiled back. "I want to," he said.

…

The next day was my birthday and I actually couldn't wait to see what he had in store for me. "Come one, Bella!" Alice said as soon as I woke up, "We need to get you ready!"

"It's 10 in the morning," I said, "What are we doing that will last all day?"

"It's a surprise!" she said, "Let's go!"

Alice spent hours getting me ready. Doing my hair, make up, and nails. Finally, at about 3:00, she finished her torcher. My hair was in big curls that flowed down my back and Alice only put light make up on me, so it looked like I wasn't wearing any at all. And the dress she had me in was a very light blue.

"Now can I know!" I asked.

"Nope," she said, skipping to a limo. Wait, a limo?

"A limo?" I asked.

"Edward doesn't do anything half assed," Alice said.

"Obviously!" I said.

The limo took us to a house. I saw Edward standing outside in a suit waiting for us. He opened the door for me and smiled at me. "Where are we?" I asked.

"This is one of our many houses," he said.

"Why are we here?" I asked confused.

"For your present," he said, "Bella…" He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

I smiled. "We've already been through this," I said, "Of course I will."

He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "I mean now," he said, "Will you marry me now?"

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Previously**

_The limo took us to a house. I saw Edward standing outside in a suit waiting for us. He opened the door for me and smiled at me. "Where are we?" I asked._

"_This is one of our many houses," he said._

"_Why are we here?" I asked confused._

"_For your present," he said, "Bella…" He took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"_

_I smiled. "We've already been through this," I said, "Of course I will."_

_He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "I mean now," he said, "Will you marry me now?"_

**EPOV**

I saw tears start to fall from Bella's eyes as soon as I asked her to marry me, good tears I hope. "I want to marry you before you become a full vampire," I said, "I want to make sure that you know that I love you no matter what. Not just because you're a vampire, I love you because you're you and I wouldn't want you any other way."

She smiled and stead closer, "I'd love to marry you, Edward," she said softly.

I smiled back at her and leaned down to kiss her head. "Let's get married then," I whispered. She nodded and took my hand.

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**EPOV**

Me and Bella's wedding was absolutely perfect. I couldn't have imagined anything more perfect.

A few weeks after the wedding Bella's change went through. She was in a lot of pain, and it hurts me to see her like that.

I had left the room for like 20 minutes. In that time she woke up. "Edward?" I heard a quiet voice say.

I took off and ran up the stairs and barged through the door. "I'm right here," I said, sitting next to her on the bed.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"I went hunting," I said, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

She smiled. "It's okay," she said.

"Do you feel okay?" I asked, "Does it feel different?"

She thought about it for a minute. "Not really," she said.

"Nothing hurts?" I asked.

She smiled. "No," she said, "I'm fine."

I kissed her. "I love you," I said.

"I love you too," she said, "Forever."

"Eternity," I said.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) KONY 2012!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
